L'amour fraternel, ou presque
by GabyLC
Summary: [OS] Mika, Eiri, un bar. Aujourd'hui, Yuki a quelque chose de très spécial à demander à sa soeur. Heureusement qu'il peut compter sur elle... Enfin presque [EiriMika ?]


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Mali Murakami, enfin sauf les idées pourries qui sont de moi... L'idée de couple vient d'un défi stupide (tirez au hasard deux noms de persos de Gravi et essayez de les mettre en couple... C'est con mais c'est marrant !)

**Avertissement : **débilité profonde, manipulation et exploitation réciproque, mais NON ! Il n'y a pas vraiment d'inceste dans cette fic !

**Note :** Noooon ne fuyez pas en voyant ce titre à la noix ! Ceci n'est pas une fic à l'eau de rose, promis ! Plutôt une production de mon éternel esprit malade... (Malheureusement pour vous, d'autres sont à venir, et pas beaucoup plus intelligents)

* * *

**L'AMOUR FRATERNEL (ou presque)  
**

**- **

La soirée avait commencé comme toutes les autres. Mika et Yuki se retrouvaient assez régulièrement dans ce bar de centre-ville depuis que le petit frère était revenu des Etats-Unis. Sa sœur avait décidé de garder un œil sur lui depuis les évènements New York. Ils étaient donc tous les deux assis au comptoir, Mika vidant tranquillement son verre de bourbon par petites gorgées et Yuki tirant sur sa cigarette. Un silence presque parfait régnait entre eux, mais ils avaient l'habitude.

« Mika… lança soudain Yuki. Tu sais, si tu es jalouse à ce point de mes copines, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec moi. »

L'interpelée faillit bien s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée d'alcool de travers. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette idée ? Mais en bonne Uesugi qu'elle était, elle garda son impeccable masque d'impassibilité. Et puis elle avait bien une explication à la proposition pour le moins étrange de son petit frère… Elle allait devoir vérifier son hypothèse. Elle répondit donc avec toute la désinvolture dont elle était capable, petit sourire ironique en prime.

« Tu joues le Don Juan, mais tu es si désespéré que tu fais des avances à ta propre sœur ? Tu es tombé bien bas… »

Yuki était légèrement anxieux. La réussite de son plan n'était pas loin d'être capitale, et pourtant bien loin d'être assurée. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine et la fumée s'éleva en de paresseuses volutes vers le plafond du bar.

« Qui te dis que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi depuis toujours ?  
- Mon petit doigt sans doute. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air, tu sais. »

Il se doutait bien que cela ne serait pas si facile. Il allait devoir négocier serré. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de révéler le véritable motif de sa requête.

« Tu me brises le cœur, tu sais ?  
- Je crois que cette conversation briserait plutôt le cœur d'une certaine jeune actrice fraichement mariée… C'est bête, j'ai oublié son nom. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?  
- Hum… »

Et merde, songea Yuki. Elle savait, et maintenant il savait qu'elle savait. Et elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait, elle avait fait exprès. Surtout, pas de panique. Mentir ou tout déballer ? Mika ne lui laissa pas le temps de trancher.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me prendre pour une idiote. Je ne suis pas naïve au point de te laisser sans surveillance !  
- Tu me surveilles ?! »

Le sang-froid de Eiri en avait prit un coup. Il se calma pourtant bien vite, sachant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se mettre sa sœur à dos.

« Bon alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu tiens tant à sortir avec moi ou je peux y aller ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, figure toi. Il y en a qui travaille.  
- C'était un coup bas, Mika  
- Je sais. »

Dès qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle, il réfléchirait à un moyen de se venger. On ne jouait pas avec ses nerfs impunément.

« Mika, s'il te plait…  
- Oui ? »

Il détestait quand elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, juste pour lui faire dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« J'ai besoin de toi.  
- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur à dire ! »

Ce petit sourire triomphal lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant qu'elle était sur le point d'accepter. Il poussa un profond soupire

« Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Est-ce que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ? »

Elle laissa passer un silence juste assez long pour savourer pleinement le moment.

« Mais bien sûr que j'accepte de sortir avec toi pour étouffer l'odieux scandale comme quoi tu aurais une liaison avec cette superbe bimbo hollywoodienne tout juste mariée avec un des plus puissants hommes d'affaires du Japon ! Bien sûr que j'accepte, sinon ta maison d'édition te claquerais certainement la porte au nez pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis ! Tout de même, je suis flattée que tu aies jugé que je suis la seule apte à jouer la comédie. Franchement, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon adorable petit frère, hein ?  
- …Merci, _grande soeur_ »

C'est bon, elle n'était pas non plus obligée de l'enfoncer en lui montrant qu'elle avait parfaitement vu clair dans son petit manège. Un instant, Eiri se demanda si Tatsuha avait réussi à mettre au point une stratégie pour réussir à cacher quelque chose à Mika durant toutes ces années. Quoique… C'était purement utopique en fait. Enfin, pour le coup, c'était plutôt utile, même si son amour-propre en avait prit un sacré coup. Il décida donc qu'il était tant pour lui de rentrer chez lui pour permettre à son égo de se remettre, après avoir promis à sa sœur de la rappeler pour mettre au point les derniers détails de leur plan. Il avait déjà ouvert la porte donnant sur la rue, mais la jeune femme ne put retenir une ultime remarque.

« Tu me revaudras ça, n'est-ce pas Eiri ? »

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Il n'en doutait pas un instant, Mika saurait parfaitement lui faire rembourser la lourde dette qu'il venait de contracter.


End file.
